


Country Summer

by iamfandomtrash99



Series: Country Summer [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, cowboy!dean winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamfandomtrash99/pseuds/iamfandomtrash99





	1. Chapter 1

Since you were a little girl you loved horses, heck before you could even talk. So it was no suprise that since you started high school you had been working at the local stable. First you only volunteered, since you were too young to be paid when you started, but as soon as you turned 16 they hired you. Now here you were, about to become a senior in high school and still at the stables sun up to sun down. Now that it was summer you could spend as much time as you wanted there, without school being in the way.  
It was Monday morning and it was about nine in the afternoon. As usual you were in the stables feeding the horses. Normally you were the only person there so when you suddenly heard somebody speak, you jumped.  
"Oh jeez, sorry I didn't mean to scare you!" the man said before extending his hand out to you, "Im Dean, you must be Y/N. Today's my first day on the job."  
"Yeah hi," you said as you shook his hand reluctantly, "sorry Im just used to being the only one. Ive been here for 3 years now."  
"Really? Okay well, would you mind showing me around?"  
"Sure, Im almost done feeding the horses,"  
A few more stalls and you were finished feeding.   
"Alright all done. Follow me, Ill show you where the feed and tack room is,"  
He nodded and grabbed the wheelbarrow holding the feed before following you.  
"So, does your family own this place?" he asked.  
"No but Billy and Martha are like family. I live on the other end of town,"  
"Oh... So how long have you liked horses?"  
You let out a small snicker, "Since before I could say the word."  
"Wow, thats pretty awesome,"  
"Yeah. Okay so this is the food and tack room. All the tack is labeled with the horse's name," you said as you opened the door to the small room and placed the feed bucket on a shelf.  
"Smells like leather," he said as he inhaled.  
"Great isnt it?"  
"Definately," he said with a smile.  
You smiled back and moved out of the way so he could park the wheelbarrow.  
"Where to next?"  
"Well, how about we saddle up? There's not much more to the barn other than the hay loft,"  
"Yeah, sure. Just one thing though... I've never actually been on a horse before," he said before looking down and scratching the back of his head.  
"Its easy, Ill show you. Ill go get the horses ready, grab Admiral and Comanche's tack. Right on the other side of the wall theres an area where we tie them up to groom, bathe and tack up. Meet me there okay?"  
He nodded and you left to get the horses. You led them over at once, one on each side of you. After you had them tied up in place Dean laid the blankets and saddles on their backs, handing you the bridles.  
After the horses were all tacked up you both led them outside.  
"Okay, I chose Admiral because hes not as calm as Comanche. But just stick one foot in the stirrups, hold onto the saddle and lift up while throwing your other leg over," you said as you demonstrated by mounting the big black stallion.  
He took a deep breath and then mounted Comanche, laughing once he did.  
"Ha! Awesome! Okay, now what?" he asked.  
"Dont push your foot too far in the stirrups, but just grab onto the reins and make a kiss sound. He'll walk,"  
He did as you said and his eyes widened as the horse began to walk forward. You snickered and commanded Admiral to walk as well.  
"This ain't so bad," he said with a smile.  
"I told you it was easy. Comanche is a gelding by the way, Admiral here is one of our studs,"  
"Admiral, thats military right?"  
"Yeah, Billy was in the miliary. One of Admiral's offspring is named Colonel. He's also black,"  
"Huh, thats pretty cool. My dad was a marine,"  
"Marines are pretty awesome,"  
"Yeah, but hes sort of a hard ass sometimes,"  
"Where is he?"  
"Working. It's just my little brother Sam and I right now. Im the oldest so I have to take care of him."  
"So he just left you guys here?"  
"Pretty much, but we're staying with a family friend. He owns Singer Salvage. Bobby is like a second dad to us,"  
"Where's your mom?"  
He looked out across the horizon and then looked back down to the horse.  
"She uh, she died when Sam and I were little,"  
"Oh my gosh Im really sorry,"  
"Nah, it's alright. So what about you?"  
"Well my dad owns one of the stores in town and my mom works with him,"  
"Thats pretty sweet. So uh, whats that?" he asked, pointing to a shed.  
"Tractor shed,"  
"Gotcha. I see you guys have an arena here, ever use it?"  
"Yeah, I like to barrel race,"  
"Barrel race? You're gonna have to show me now, you know that right?"  
You smiled and nodded, "Yeah I know. Ill be training again soon for the rodeo. Ive won the past two years."  
"Man, thats awesome. Maybe I can train with you, see if I can beat ya,"  
You laughed, "You just mounted a horse for the first time, are you sure?"  
"Im sure I can handle it,"  
You shook your head, "Okay well lets see how well you can handle that horse cowboy. YAH!" you said, commanding Admrial to run.  
"YAH!" Dean yelled, trying to get Comanche to catch up.  
Eventually they were right beside you, Dean laughing and howling.  
"YEE-HAW!" he howled, "Man, Ive always wanted to do that!"  
You laughed, "Live it up, soon as we get back Im showing you how to muck stalls!"  
He groaned and you laughed before slowling down, turning around and racing back to the stable.  
"Loser mucks stalls for a week!" you yelled.  
"HEY! NOT FAIR!"  
He turned around and raced after you.

You won, as you suspected, and spent the rest of the day mucking stalls and grooming the horses. When it was time to go home and you were both headed out to your vehicles he walked you to your truck.  
"8:30 tomorrow morning, right?"  
"Yeah, you were late today,"  
"Nah, I stopped by this morning. Billy was on the porch and we talked. Hired me on the spot, said you needed another hand,"  
"Yeah, soon kids will be coming in taking lessons and I will need help taking care of the horses. They do every summer,"  
"Well I say youre a pretty good teacher, I didnt fall off,"  
You laughed, "Yeah I guess I am,"  
He smiled and opened your door for you, "Alright, see you tomorrow."  
You hopped up in the truck and started it, "See ya."  
He took a couple steps back and you drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few weeks were busy. Parents started bringing their kids for riding lessons, you were practicing your routine for the barrel racing competitions so you wouldn't get rusty and you still mucked stalls, groomed the horses and everything alongside Dean. Also, as much as you hated to admit it you liked Dean. He was cute, tall, sweet and a hard worker. You were used to guys like him making fun of you, so you were careful around him and tried not to tell him too much about yourself. With that being said, you were suprised when he stopped you at your truck asked you out to dinner on Friday after you both finished your work.  
"Dean I-"  
"Dont think of it like a date if you don't want to. I just want to go out and do something, thought you might like to come with. We could see a movie or something too, if you'd like,"  
"No theatre,"  
"Bobby has cable and a couple tapes lying around. C'mon it'll be fun,"  
"You sure he and Sam will be okay with it?"  
"Totally, and I want you to meet Sam anyway. He's been staying home watching tv and reading since we've been here. It'll do him good to meet someone that will be going to school here when we start next year,"  
You nodded, "Alright."  
His face lit up, "Okay awesome."

When Friday came you were so relieved when the day was over, even if you did have to come back over the weekend to feed and muck stalls.  
"So I was thinking about eating a little dinner at that little diner on main street and bringing some stuff back for Bobby and Sam, what do you think?"  
"Sure, that place is great,"  
He smiled and you both got into his pickup that you knew was from Singer's Salvage.

As soon as you both walked into the diner everyone turned their heads toward the both of you. It was full of people from your school. The all the girls were drooling over Dean and you suddenly felt extremely self concious. He got you both a booth and you sat down to look at the menu.  
"Dean they're all staring at us," you whispered.  
He looked up at you then around the room. It was like he didn't know until now.  
"Hey, whats everybody staring at?" he questioned.  
They all turned back to what they were doing before you walked in and you slid down in you seat more.  
"Is it always like this here?" he asked you.  
You sighed, "Its because Im here. Im not exactly well liked. Its why I stay at the stable."  
He clenched his jaw and sat down his menu.  
"Well, now that Im here Im gonna take you here every Friday night. If they don't like it they can go somwehere else."  
The waiter came over and asked for your orders.  
"Burger, fries and a Coke," he said as he handed over the menu.  
"Just a water," you said, handing you menu over to.  
"No, order something to eat. Enjoy yourself. Ignore them," he said, grabbing the menu from the waitress and handing it to you.  
You looked at it for a moment and handed it back to the waitress, "Salad."  
Dean shook his head, "Get her a burger. Same order as mine. Thanks."  
The waitress walked away and you glared at Dean.  
"What?"  
"Why did you do that?"  
"Because you need to eat real food, not rabbit food. I want you to enjoy yourself and forget about all these people here. Dont even look at them, just look at me like I am looking at you right now,"  
You looked down at your hands and Dean reached over and placed his hand on the table.  
"Hey, whats wrong?" he asked softly.  
"I-I just want to go..."  
"Y/N, look at me please,"  
You looked up at him and he opened his hand. He nodded down to his hand for you to take it and you did.  
"I don't know what's been going on here, I dont know what their problem is, but you are a great person. I could not have wished for a better partner or a better date. Okay? You and me, the stable, thats what matters. Not what these people think of you. They only wish they were you, they wish they were as good as you are Y/N,"  
You nodded and pulled your hand away because the waitress was bringing the food over. Sure enough she brought you a burger and winked at you with a smile before leaving. Dean rubbed his hands together before picking up his burger and taking a huge bite. He groaned at the taste.  
"Ive wanted one of these since Ive got here," he said before taking a sip of coke.  
You picked yours up and started eating as well. He smiled, a mouthful of burger. You snickered.  
"What?" he asked as he added a fry into the mix.  
You covered your mouth and laughed. He laughed along with you.

After your meal he ordered Sam a burger and Bobby a steak to go. When you arrived at Singer's Salvage, Bobby walked out to greet the two of you.  
"Hey Bobby, I got food for you and Sammy," he said, holding up the box of steak as he got out of the truck.  
"Who's this?" he asked.  
"This is Y/N. She works at the stable with me. She's been helping out there since she was a freshman,"  
"Oh okay, well Sam is up in his room,"  
"Ill go get him," Dean said as he handed Bobby the boxes of food and walked past him into the house.  
"Ladies first," Bobby said with a smile and gestured towards the door.  
You smiled and walked in, standing akwardly in the living room.  
"Make yourself at home, they'll be down in a minute," he said, sitting down in a recliner and sitting Sam's burger on the coffee table.  
You sat down and Dean came downstairs with Sam.  
"Shh, dude there's a girl here so be cool," you heard him say before they walked in the living room.  
You smiled and shook your head.  
"Alright Sammy, this is Y/N. She goes to our school and works with me at the stable. If you want, she can give you some riding lessons," Dean said as he sat down on the couch beside you, propping his feet up on the coffee table.  
Sam grabbed his burger and sat on the other side of Dean to eat.  
"Sam," Dean said, getting impatient.  
Sam looked up at Dean, "what?"  
"Would you like to come to the stables with me some and take riding lessons?"  
Sam shrugged and Dean rolled his eyes.  
"Dean, why dont you put in a movie," Bobby suggested.  
"Oh yeah, right," he said as he stood up and looked around for a movie.  
"Rocky?" he asked, looking over at you.  
"Sure," you said with a smile, "I love Rocky."  
"Really? Sammy and I love it too. Its awesome," he said, putting the VHS in the VCR and turning the TV on before sitting beside you again.

~DEAN'S POV~  
Halfway into the movie you fell asleep and Bobby brought a blanket down from upstairs and let Dean cover you up.  
"Long week?" Bobby whispered.  
"Definately, past few weeks actually."  
You moved in your sleep and curled up against Dean because he was warm. He smiled and wrapped his arm around you. At this point he wasn't paying to the movie anymore and was staring at you.  
"You like her?" Bobby asked.  
Dean nodded and then looked over at Bobby.  
"I have no idea what she's been through, but you shouldve seen the way they looked at her when we walked into the diner. She told me its the reason she stays at the stable, but I dont get it. She's completely amazing,"  
"She's not exactly what you usually bring home,"  
"She's not a model Bobby, but shes still perfect,"  
"Perfect? Dean youve only known her for a few weeks,"  
"Ive been with her almost every day too, shes perfect Bobby,"  
Bobby smiled and turned his attention back to the movie. When it was over, Bobby was snoring himself and Sam was asleep against Dean as well. Dean tapped Sam's arm until he was awake.  
"Go to bed Sammy, I gotta take her to get her truck," Dean whispered.  
Sam got up and went upstairs and Dean rubbed your arm gently.  
"Hey, movie's over. You wanna go get your truck or me take you home?" he asked softly.  
You looked up at Dean and around the room. It was dark and the only light was coming off the tv.  
"Sorry," you said as you sat up and removed the cover.  
"Dont be, its been a long week. Want me to drive you home?"  
"What about my truck?"  
"You can get it tomorrow let's go," he said as he stood up and held out a hand to help you up.  
You tiredly walked towards the door, noticing he wouldn't let go of your hand. You smiled and squeezed it.

Once in Dean's truck he turned the radio on to keep you both awake.  
"Are you sure you'll remember how to get here in the morning?" you asked as he pulled up in your driveway.  
"Of course," he said with a smile before leaning over and kissing your forehead, "Now go get some rest."  
You smiled and exited the truck. He watched you as you went inside, making sure you were safe before leaving.


End file.
